Jeresa Valentine's Day Prompts
by Lindsey7618
Summary: "I love you Theresa," Jay said, staring into her eyes. "And I've never been more sure of anything in my life, ever." Sighed: Theresa sighed as Jay's mouth met hers, and she thought nothing could be better then this- what she had right now. Needed: Theresa watched as Jay picked their daughter up and swing her around.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know this is late. But I just decided to type up some Jeresa prompts for Valentine's Day, so here they are! I wrote these within half an hour total, so sorry if they suck. Let me know what you think!**

**Burning:**

As Jay kissed her, Theresa's hand slipped up to his neck, and she kissed him back, closing her eyes, pressing herself up against him gently, softly-

"Oh!" She sprang apart from him, stumbling back. "The food on the stove is burning!"

**I Love You:**

"I lover you Theresa," Jay said, staring into her eyes.

"And I've never been more sure of anything in my life, ever."

**Sighed:**

Theresa sighed as Jay's mouth met hers, and she thought nothing could be better then this- what she had right now.

**Needed:**

Theresa watched as Jay picked their daughter up and swing her around. Archie was talking with Atlanta and Odie, and Herry was talking with the rest of the kids.

She smiled, settling back into her chair, closing her eyes.

This is all she ever needed.

**Hair:**

"My hair looks awful!" Theresa complained, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"It doesn't look that bad," Jay said, smiling as he approached her. "Here, let me fix it."

He took the brush from her right hand and began brushing her bright red hair.

"It's so fiery," he murmured after a bit.

"What is?"

Jay jumped. "Oh, your hair," he answered. "It's so red and pretty."

Theresa blushed. "Thank you," she beamed.

jay continued to work in silence for a few minutes, and Theresa watched as his fingers gently untangled her hair in the mirror.

When he finished, he stepped back and said proudly, "There. It's done."

Theresa examined her hair. "Wow, thanks, Jay!"

"Beautiful," Jay said softly.

"I know, you did a good job," she said, but Jay shook his head.

"No, I wasn't talking about your hair," he said, and he smiled at her again. A blush rose out of Theresa, and she looked down.

Jay leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "I meant you."

His lips touched her for head...

She closed her eyes...

And then he was gone.

**If you want, I will post more! What was your favorite?**


	2. Chapter Two: Sadie and the Blond Girl

**I'm sorry I havn't updated and I'm sorry this is so short. But for people who know what I'm talking about there's a surprise in Funeral, my favorite.**

**Couldn't Believe:**

Jay couldn't believe what he was seeing- Theresa was kissing another guy. Suddenly the guy- who, Jay had to admit, was cute, pulled away and Theresa looked right at him. Her whole expression changed, and she took off running after Jay, who just wanted to get out of there.

**Funeral:**

jay stared at the coffin, trying to will the tears away, they still they dripped out. She coyldbn;t be gone, no, this couldn't be real.

He looked over at the girl next to him. She had long, carmel/dirty blond hair with red highlights in it.

"How did you know Theresda?"

When she spoke, she sounded British.

"She saved my life once." She stared impassively at the coffin too. "She was a hero, Jay, a here," she said, and Jay did not ask how she knew his name, or why, for that matter, there was a dark skinned boy standing next to her, looking annoyed, or why a bond haired girl with a shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it was standing next to her, or why the girl held a...boomerang? in her hand.

"What's your name?' he instead asked her, and without missing a beat, she replied haughtily, "Sadie. And yes, I'm taken. Be careful; my dad and boyfriend could drag you down into Osiriss underworld."

"Osiris?" Jay muttered to himself, but then the music began to play.

He did not notice Hera giving the girl with the blond hair, standing next to Sadie, dirty looks throughout the rest of the service.

**Okay, anyone else get the references? XD**


End file.
